The Doctor's Shako
by BlinkingAngel
Summary: Doctor Who and Drum Corps crossover. You don't have to be a fan of or even familiar with Drum Corps/Marching Band to enjoy, it's just an added bonus. The Doctor temporarily joins a Drum Corps for suspicion of alien activity.


**A/N: Okay, so I felt really bad for not updating Shadow Puppets for a long time, plus I thought that this would be a funny topic, but I decided to just post a short rambling. It may not be very good, but enjoy! I do not own Doctor Who.**

Bus after bus after bus. Noise coming from all around him, yet muffled by the walls of long yellow busses and trucks full of drums and other miscellaneous large instruments. If he blocked out the distant noise, it was just him alone in an endless thin hallway of bus after bus after bus.

The blinking sonic lead him so deep into the maze that the pale moonlight and already dim street lights scattered through the parking lot were blocked, leaving him alone in the dark. The sonic stopped blinking and simply buzzed when he got to a darkened bus, uniform with the rest.

The Doctor swung open the door and slowly walked down the aisle past seats full of boxes with uniforms hanging in front of the windows, blocking out the final slivers of light. He switched the sonic to a torch. He looked in each seat: boxes, boxes, boxes. The Doctor stopped when he saw a dark figure hunched, almost hidden, behind the next seat. He crept ever so slowly forward and shone the eerie green light of the sonic onto a sleeping Krillitane. Slightly different looking than the last time he saw them, but definitely the same creature.

Before the Doctor could get a better look or react further, a sudden flood of people, university students, filled the bus, forcing him to look away. He tried to walk forward and stop the others from going near the creature, but they just shoved past him, their combined banter droning out his warnings. When the Doctor looked back to the seat, the Krillitane was gone.

"I can't believe that Josh managed to break his ankle today of all days and we don't even have an alternate," someone complained as he shoved past the Doctor. The Doctor decided that he needed to investigate a bit further. He had an idea.

The Doctor ducked around the boy's head. "Yes, hello, that would be me. I'm an alternate," he said, flashing him the psychic paper.

"Um alright," he said. "His sousaphone is in the trailer. You'll find his uniform hanging on the window there," he gestured to the seat across from where he was settled, "and his shoes and shako are in the boxes."

"Shako," the Doctor whispered to himself, looking over the boxes. He added the word to his mental list of funny words.

After he had changed into the uniform, the Doctor found his way to the shako, a hard, military looking hat with a ridiculously tall feathered plume on top. He spun the hat around his wrist before fastening it to his head.

...

The Doctor somehow managed to stumble through the complex show with only minor injuries. As he made his way back to the busses with the band, he was approached by another member holding a trumpet.

"I know who you are," she said slowing to walk next to him. "You're the illustrious 'Doctor' and you're here because you think that I'm a threat."

The Doctor looked back at her, "Oh, so you must be the Krillitane." She nodded. "Why are you here? Where are the others?"

She leant back against the nearest bus, "I'm here alone. They sent me here to gather information about Earth before infiltration. However, I couldn't complete my mission because I just fell in love with them, the Humans. Their strength and will, pursuing every speck of knowledge that they can get their hands on and embracing it in every form. This is truly an amazing planet, and I'm just scraping the surface. I started to think about how much would be lost if they took over." the Doctor noted the separation between 'them' and her. She continued. "I cut all of my communications with the base and settled down here. Even applied to a university. Please believe me Doctor, just let me be."

The Doctor thought for a moment. "Okay." he said decisively.

"Okay?"

"I'll leave you alone. But bear in mind, if I see any Krillitane activity of any kind around here, next time I won't stop to chat, understand?"

She brightened unimaginably, ignoring the warning. "Oh thank you!" she exclaimed, hugging him tightly around the neck.

"I understand," he said, smiling. "Never could resist Earth myself."

…

After the Doctor was back in his tweed, braces, and bow tie he made his way back to the TARDIS, along with a souvenir in a black box. He unlocked and stepped into the blue police box, hidden inconspicuously under a light post. A warm golden light and a cheery Scottish voice welcomed him.

"So," Amy asked, walking around the console, "what was it?"

"A benevolent Krillitane." The Doctor answered simply, walking over to a chair to unpack his souvenir.

"Okay. What's that?" she said, referring to the item that the Doctor was currently putting on his head

The Doctor turned with a flourish. "It's a shako. I wear shakos now, shakos are cool."

**A/N2: Reviews are much appreciated and if you review I promise I will read your stories and review at least one. It's not bribery, I'm just saying.**


End file.
